Life is About to get a Whole lot Weirder
by AndThereSheGoes
Summary: They've gone up against some pretty Big Bads before, but when Felicity accidentally gets in the middle of a fight with a vampire, Team Arrow's lives get a whole lot weirder. The Winchester's had two goals when they got to Starling City: One, kill the vampire that had left a slew of bodies behind. And two, stay off The Arrow's radar. Well, one goal accomplished is better than none.
1. Chapter 1: Felicity

Life is About to get a Whole lot Weirder

 _Chapter 1: Felicity_

"Guys?" Felicity said into her headset. "Guys? Talk to me. What's happening?"

Gun chatter exploded through her headset and made her jump in her chair and then the coms collapsed into total silence.

"Oliver! What is going on? Is everyone alright?" She unclamped her hands from the death grip she had on the table in front of her and moved to the computer. She had hacked into the warehouse cameras, but no one was in sight, both the good guys and the bad guys were gone.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Her fingers flew across the keyboard and got the street cameras view up and running on another monitor. Not two seconds later, Oliver in his green hood outfit came up on her screen with an arm under Diggle helping him stand. They were hobbling out of sight so Felicity hacked into the next street camera she could find and watched them pop up again.

Static finally responded through her headset and then so did Oliver. "We're good. A little banged up but fine."

"Oh, thank the- What happened out there? Is Digg alright?" Felicity asked as she watched them move out of sight on her screen and got ready to hack the next camera.

"He's fine, bullet graze on his thigh."

"That's not _fine_ , Oliver!"

"I'm breathing Felicity, could have been a whole lot worse," Digg interrupted.

"What do you mean? This was only supposed to be a re-con night!" Felicity fired back, throwing her hands in the air for emphasize, only to bring them back down again because there was no one there to see her. "I repeat, what the hell happened?"

"Four un-accounted gunmen. That's what happened," Oliver said. "We're on our way back now, can you please get the necessary medical supplies ready Felicity?"

"That's not an explanation," Felicity said under her breath. She shook her head and said louder this time, "Yes, what is your ETA?"

"20 minutes."

"Take it slow Digg, don't hurt yourself more and Oliver, get him back in one piece!"

"Anything for you Felicity," Digg replied.

Felicity took off the headset, looked at it and said, "That's right," before setting it on the table. She leaned back in her chair and spun it around a few times to take a look around at the Foundry, or as she liked to call it: The Arrow Cave. She took it all in, the bows, arrows and targets, other miscellaneous weapons, the sparring matt and exercise equipment, the medical table and numerous other gadgets, and said aloud, "When did life get so weird?"

Felicity was double checking she had all the medical stuff out and ready for Digg and Oliver when she heard a loud crash that sounded like it came from the alley behind the club and secret entrance to the Arrow Cave.

"What the -," she said and looked at the time. Only 10 minutes had gone by. "I told them to take it easy! But does anyone listen to me? _Nooo,_ no they don't!" She grabbed the a cloth to make sure Digg didn't leave a blood trail and started climbing the stairs to meet them in the alley.

"Either you hit every single green light on the way here, which by the way, is almost statistically impossible unless I manually do it for you! Or you did the exact opposite of what I told you to do," she said before she was all the way out the door.

But it wasn't Oliver and Digg in the alley. There were three men. Three very large men. One of which was on the ground with a cut on his forehead and a knife stuck in his side. _That would explain the loud noise,_ Felicity thought in a daze, because the man must have knocked over every trash can when he landed there. The other two men looked like they were trying to kill each other. In fact, one had a large machete and was definitely aiming to take the other's head off.

"Hey!" popped out of Felicity's mouth before she even knew what was happening. Her loud call caused the man with the machete to pause mid strike, which gave an opening for the other man to wrap a hand around his foes throat and _throw_ him against the wall closest to Felicity. . . who was a good ten feet away. Felicity let out an audible squeak when the man's body hit the wall with a crunch and the machete clattered out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she repeated aloud and brought her hand up to her ear to call for Oliver over the coms, only to realize she had taken her headset off and it was presently on her desk, in the Arrow Cave. The obviously very strong man turned and started stalking toward her with a very predatory smile on his face.

"Right," Felicity started in a shaky voice. "I don't know what is going on here, but I am being very serious when I say that you do not want to be in this alley right now. Someone is going to show up and be extremely mad that you are messing around and trying to kill people in his city," she rambled on while holding her arms out infront of her and slowly backing up to the door. "It's kind of his job - well more, I would say his life's mission to keep this city safe, and this. . . this is not looking too safe here buddy. So, if you just walk away I won't even tell him you were here!"

The man kept stalking forward, his smile getting unnaturally bigger the closer he got. "Any minute now, Mister. He is going to get here, any minute now," Felicity said in a small voice, now backed up completely against the Arrow Cave door.

"No one is coming. It's just you, me, and the knocked out Winchesters," the man said.

"The Winchest- the what?" Felicity croaked out, unable to shut up as always.

"The Winchesters. The only two people actually equipt to save your sorry life in this city," he said with a smile that lifted his lips and allowed extremely sharp fangs to pop out through his gums. "Tell me lovely," he started and then looked Felicity up and down, from her blonde hair and glasses, down her bright red tight dress and matching pumps and back up into her eyes. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Felicity swallowed her scream and staggered out, "What- what are you?"

"I just told you. . . a vampire. And you my lovely just saved my life," he reached out and stroked her cheek. "Too bad, I'm too hungry to spare yours."

A laugh sounded out from the behind the vampire and he turned, only to have his face meet an incoming fist and then have his head say hello to the ground. The machete man stood over him and asked, "Really? That's the line you went with? I mean, it could have been worse. . . you could have pulled the 'I'm your worst nightmare' line, but still . . ."

The vampire snarled and with unbelievable speed was off the ground and holding machete man by the throat against the wall next to Felicity, who stumbled back away from them. Machete man struggled and tried to get out of the grip, but instead turned his head as much as he could, looked Felicity in the eyes and croaked out, "Don't look."

Something in his eyes made her follow his orders. She brought her hands up to cover her face and turned her back on them. Two seconds later she heard a slice, a gurgle, a thump and a voice say, "God, that was a close one."

Felicity dropped her hands and turned around to see the vampire on the ground, missing its head. Her hands immediately went back up to her mouth to swallow another scream. She looked back up at the man and watched him drop the machete and bring a hand up to the back of his head.

"That was a," Felicity stuttered. "You just. . . you just, you just."

"That was a vampire. He was going to kill you. You heard him. You saw his fangs. Now forget about it, him, us, tonight. We're going to leave, right now," he said in a low calm voice that brokered no argument. He brought his hand down from his head, it was bloody. "Son of bitch! That hurt!" He turned and started looking around, and obviously not finding what he was looking for called out, "SAMMY? Where are you? I swear, if that pointy tooth bastard killed you, I will bring you back to life and kill you again for being so sloppy!"

Felicity registered that he must be looking for the other man that was thrown into the trash cans, so she turned and pointed to him, still unable to find her voice. Machete man followed her her arm and blanched. He ran over to the man and got down on the ground to check him out.

"Sammy? Come on, Sammy, wake up!" he begged and started using his coat sleeve to wipe blood off the forehead cut only to see the knife stuck in the man's side. "Oh, God. Sammy," he said and pulled the knife out. The man jerked awake with a grunt of pain.

"Jesus, Dean! Are you trying to kill me?" the wounded man cried out.

"No, you idiot! I thought you were already dead!" he dropped the knife on the ground and placed his hand over the wound. The knife looked like some type of large jagged military blade.

The raw emotion and worry coming off the man made Felicity feel helpless. Yes, the wounded man was alive, but it didn't calm machete man down. A blade that size could have easily hit some internal organs. She clenched her fists tight and felt the cloth she had brought up for Digg still in her hand. She looked down at the white material and knew she had to do something, at least until Oliver and Digg showed up. She ran over to the two men. . . what did that thing call them? The Winchesters? And got down on her knees and pressed the cloth to the man's side.

"Here, keep his head elevated and the cloth pressed hard against the wound." Felicity looked at machete man and couldn't help but ask, "What the hell was thing? There are no such things as vampires . . . but he had. . ."

He peaked over at her and asked, "Are you a doctor?"

"No, not in the real-life sense, you know, spend 10 years of your life going to school way. . . but I deal with stuff like this all the time," she paused and looked over at the decapitated man-thing. "Well, not _exactly_ stuff like this. My team doesn't usually decapitate the bad guys. Nor do said bad guys have extra. . . teeth."

"Your team?" he asked.

"Never mind that! You didn't answer my question: What the hell was that thing?" Felicity asked and then began checking the wounded man's pulse.

"The bastard said it himself! A VAMPIRE. You saw his fangs, he was about to kill you!" Felicity tried to interrupt him, but he cut her off and said, "Look lady, if you help my brother, I'll answer any and all your questions about everything that goes bump in the night, including vampires."

"Fine, I'll get my car. The hospital is only 8 minutes away."

"Who's she?" the wounded man asked through pained eyes which began to close again. "I swear Dean, if there is a hot blonde in a 15 mile radius, you'll find her."

"We can't go to the hospital," Machete man said ignoring the other man and gave her a pleading look. "Look, he's my little brother. . . " he stopped and started again, "We just cannot go to the hospital, and I know how that sounds, but I swear we're the good guys here. Even though it doesn't look like it."

Felicity stared him down, she'd been in a similar position before. Hell, so had most of her friends. And after all, the man did just save her life. "Frack! Fine! Can you lift him? Because there is nothing _little_ about your brother."

Then it was machete man's turn to stare her down and after a few seconds his lips finally quirked up in a small one sided smile and said, "Yeah, I can lift him."

"I am SO going to regret this! Follow me," Felicity said and got up and went to the Arrow Cave door.


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

_Chapter 2: Dean_

Dean turned and watched the woman hurry over to a door and open it using a keypad. She held the door open and pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "I'm one of the good guys too."

He had no clue how the gorgeous blonde woman in a skin tight dress and impossibly high heels wound up in that alley to begin with and he definitely had no clue how she was going help Sam but he didn't have too many options, the impala was too far away and they could not go to a hospital. So he got an arm under Sam, lifted him up and followed the woman through the door. She lead them down a hallway, through another door that had some serious security in place, muttering to herself the whole way. "Just what I needed, another gorgeous blonde man falling into my lap and needing medical help. Help that I really should NOT be providing. Because I work on computers and not men!"

Dean smirked. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he'd be happy to have her work on him once Sammy was in the clear. The could both be "gorgeous blondes" together.

She paused at the top of a set of stairs and said, "Let's fix up your brother first and then we can both ask questions later, because you're definitely going to have questions."

Dean just nodded, not caring what was down there, as long as it could help Sammy. And for some reason, his instincts were telling him that he could trust her. She nodded back and started down the stairs. At the bottom, he did a cursory look to make sure no one was going to jump out and kill him, because as much as he trusted her - shit happens. There was no one there, but there were lots of weapons, equipment, computers and a whole section with a medical table and supplies. _What the Hell was this place?_ Dean made a beeline right for the table and set Sam down on it. The woman got on the other side of the table and checked for a pulse again, and then grabbed scissors and began cutting Sam's shirt to get a better look at his wound.

"I keep telling Ol- . . . I mean. Dammit. We need an X-ray machine down here! I can't tell if the knife did any internal damage," the woman said and looked up at Dean.

Dean looked around, saw a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and made a grab for it. He dumped the liquid on his hands and scrubbed, then poured some on Sam's side. Sam growled out, "Dean!" and clenched his jaw.

"Oh, wow. I don't think that's really the correct use for hydrogen peroxide!"

"It's okay, we normally only have alcohol. And usually it's not even the good stuff," Dean said while his fingers prodded the wound. "Sammy, it might just be your lucky day! I think your ribs blocked most of the blade because I'm not feeling any holes in anything important." Sam grunted.

"You mean, besides the hole your fingers are presently in! We've got anesthetic, you know!" the woman said and walked over and grabbed a syringe that was next to a suture kit.

"FELICITY! FELICITY?" a man's voice yelled from the top of the stairs behind them. Dean's gun was out and pointed at the man in no time, without even removing his fingers from Sam's wound. Dean expected some suit and tie guy, so when a man dressed in tight green leather and a mask came into the light with a bow and arrow trained on him, he was justifiably surprised.

"Oh, Frack!" the woman squeaked.

"Oh, come on!" Dean said, "The Arrow?" but didn't lower his gun. Sam had told him all about this "hero" on the drive to Starling City, they even took special precautions to avoid him! For a non-hunter, this guy could do some serious damage, and Dean had just left a dead vampire outside the guy's front door. _Frack, indeed._

"Felicity, are you alright?" the Arrow asked the blonde behind him with obvious anger in his voice. Dean could understand that. He wouldn't want someone dropping bodies outside his secret lair and being alone in said secret lair with his pretty sidekick either!

"YES! I'm fine! Put down your weapons you idiots!" she yelled, holding her hands out and coming around to Dean's side of the table. Neither man moved a muscle.

"Felicity, there is a body missing _its head_ outside. What. Is. Going. On?" the Arrow asked.

Dean flicked his eyes to the woman to see how she was going to handle this. She walked over to Dean, and held her hands out again trying to calm everyone down.

Another man walked into the light behind the Arrow, he was black and wore no mask. He looked down at Dean with his gun and Sam bleeding on the table and asked the same question, "Felicity, what the hell is going on?"

She turned her head and gave Dean a "help me look". Dean just shrugged, he was totally okay with not telling the men a thing about him and Sam - he preferred it actually.

"He's-" she started and stopped, "Well, we didn't exactly have time to introduce ourselves. BUT, he just saved my life, and I'm trying to return the favor by helping his brother," she said and pointed a finger over to Sam. "And," she said and turned and faced Dean. She kept searching his eyes and face for something and must have found it because when she looked back at the Arrow and the other man she said, "And that body outside isn't human."

 _Huh, she believes me._ Dean thought surprised.

"Excuse me?" the Arrow asked.

"Digg, can you walk?" she asked. The black man nodded. "Go outside and open that thing's mouth. You'll see, whatever it is, it's not human."

"Have you lost your damn mind Felicity?" the black man asked.

"Digg. Please just go look. Who knows! Maybe I have lost my mind," she said and the man looked towards the Arrow.

The Arrow nodded his head and the black man hobbled out the door.

"Could you both please put down your weapons?" the woman asked.

They replied at the same time with, "No." and "Not a chance Darlin'."

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm here Sammy, we just got ourselves into a little snafu. But seriously, it might actually be your lucky day! You'll finally get to meet the Arrow. You've been talking about him long enough now. What do you think? Is he good enough to dodge a bullet?"

"I'm better," the Arrow replied and let an arrow fly. Dean's gun was knocked right out of his hand and the Arrow had already started down the stairs with his bow notched again before Dean could register what had happened.

 _Damn, he is good. Death by bow and arrow after ALL I've been through. How pathetic._

The woman, Felicity, jumped out in front of Dean and yelled, "Oliver!" and then brought her hands up to her mouth and said, "Oh no. Please tell me I didn't say that out loud?"

The Arrow stood very still and in a low, angry voice said, "Felicity. Move."

"No," she said. "Remember that part where I said he saved my life?"

The door opened at the top of the stairs and the black man came through carrying a trash bag. "So, I know we've seen some pretty . . . unnatural stuff. But this takes the cake. Felicity is right, that man-thing or whatever wasn't human. You've got to see this for yourself." The Arrow didn't move.

"Dean?" Sam pleaded from the table. "I'm not doing so hot over here."

Dean looked down at his brother, his fingers still in the wound blocking most of the blood flow and then back to the Arrow. "Dammit! Fine. If you help my brother, I'll explain everything."

The Arrow looked at Felicity. "Trust me. Please," she said.

Then the Arrow looked back at Dean. "Take your other gun out and slowly put it on the ground. Your knife and whatever is in your coat too. You try anything and you'll get an arrow in your eye."

Dean couldn't help but be a little impressed underneath his anger. "Alright Robin Hood," he said and started unloading his weapons. He cursed himself for packing light on this hunt, but again, he didn't have too many options and Sam was in serious pain. "Just help my damn brother."


	3. Chapter 3: Oliver

_Chapter 3: Oliver_

Oliver looked over the man - Dean, that's what his brother had call him- and could tell he wasn't some street thug. He was dangerous. Oliver could tell in the way he stood, the way he handled his weapons and from the dead glare he was shooting over his way. Dean was a little over six feet, just like himself, well muscled, but not gym muscles – he had the type of muscles you get from a lifetime of doing the same thing over and over again. And if Oliver guessed right, that was fighting. He was good looking, clean shaven, had dirty blonde hair, cut short like his own, green eyes and looked vaguely familiar.

Oliver still had his bow trained on Dean when he asked, "What's your full name and why are you in my city?"

Dean clenched his jaw, and Oliver saw him start to contemplate what to say. "Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam. And like the lady said, we were here for the vampire," he said.

 _Winchester. Where have I heard that before?_ "Are you assassins?" Oliver asked and began walking closer to the medical table.

Dean clenched his jaw again and visibly reigned in his temper, "Not of the human variety. But, I think most supernatural beings would put us in that category. Look, I thought you were going to help first and then ask questions?"

 _Winchester, Winchester. Where have I heard that -_ Oliver paused mid-thought and remembered. "Does the name John Constantine mean anything to you?"

Felicity and Diggle both turned their heads and gave him a look. Oliver had never mentioned Constantine to them before and he didn't really want to now. But Dean let out a short laugh.

"You've heard of John Constantine but not me and my brother? Man, we must be losing our touch, Sammy!"

"I haven't just heard of him. I know him, and he owes me a favor," Oliver said and enjoyed when Dean's eyebrows shot up. Oliver would love to see his reaction if he showed him the tattoo he'd gotten from Constantine.

"Perfect. Call him then, he can vouch for us," Dean said with impatience in his eyes.

Oliver believed him. He remembered now, Constantine had told him about two brothers, The Winchesters, who fought things that come straight out of nightmares. He didn't elaborate, but he called the brothers Hunters. He'd seen Constantine only a handful of times since the island, but he'd trust him with his life. So Oliver counted to three and slowly let the tension out of his bow and brought it down. Then he pushed his hood back and took off his mask. Felicity already said his name aloud, and there weren't too many Oliver's in Starling City with his height and build, so there was no need to hide. "Don't make me regret this."

Dean's eyes widened a little, and Oliver knew that he recognized him. Hell, half the country would recognize him, but Dean said nothing, just nodded and turned back to his brother.

"Felicity, we need to have a talk about keeping secrets. Specifically, my secret identity," Oliver said and walked around the medical table.

"I- Yeah, I deserve that," she replied and followed him, her heels clicking on the cement.

Oliver looked down at Sam's wound and then into the man's eyes which widened in revelation. Sam recognized him also.

"Huh. Oliver Queen. You were on my list of who the Arrow could be, but obviously not as far up as you shoulda been," Sam said, surprising Oliver with how coherent he was.

"That was sort of the goal. Knife wound?" Oliver asked. Sam smiled and then nodded. "Alright, it's obvious you can handle a lot of pain, but how about we give you a local anesthetic and get you stitched up, so then I can patch up my own friend?"

Both Dean and Sam looked over to Diggle who said, "Oh me? Don't worry. Just a bullet graze." Which got a smile out of both the Winchesters and a groan from Felicity.

Felicity handed over the anesthetic and let Oliver take over. In no time, Oliver had the suture kit out and was stitching Sam's wound up with perfect, small stitches. "Well, Sammy. He's doing a much prettier job than I could have done," Dean said and then glanced at Oliver. "Learn how to do that on the island?"

Oliver nodded and deadpanned, "That and a few other things."

"Understatement of the year," Felicity said.

"Tell me about it," Diggle added.

Oliver ignored them and started putting herbs over Sam's stitches. Sam lifted his head and asked, "What's that? Smells terrible."

"A variety of Chinese herbs that will help heal and prevent infection."

Sam just lifted his eyebrows and said, "Huh," before putting his head back down.

Oliver finished bandaging Sam up and looked over to see Diggle almost done stitching his own leg, "Digg, you need help?"

"Nah, man. I've got this." So Oliver crossed his arms and looked to Dean to start talking.

Dean looked at Oliver and then back down to his brother. "How much has Constantine told you?" he asked.

"Not too much. Demons, ghosts, magic . . ."

"Um! Excuse me?" Felicity interrupted. "Did you just say . . .?" she stopped and then walked over and sat her chair. "Oh, please, go on," she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Dean looked between her, Oliver and Diggle, taking in their surprised reactions before going on. "Did you witness any of those things first hand?"

Oliver nodded slowly. "Magic."

Dean smirked. "Constantine's specialty."

Oliver lifted his shirt and showed Dean the tattoo that Constantine magically transferred from his own arm to Oliver's torso. "He also gave me this. Called it 'insurance'."

Dean whistled. "Sammy, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah. I'm seeing that you've got to stop being such a pain in the ass to Constantine so we can get one ourselves," Sam replied, still lying down.

Diggle interrupted, "Oliver, I don't understand . . .when did you even meet this guy?"

"I met him on the island, he was looking for this artifact. . . the Orb of Horus?" Oliver looked to Dean to see if he recognized the name. Apparently he didn't because Dean looked to Sam to see if _he_ knew it. Sam shook his head. "Look, I don't fully understand it myself. I helped him out, so he decided to return the favor. One minute the same exact tattoo was on Constantine's forearm, and then he spoke in some foreign language and then it appeared on me. He told me I'd know when to use it. And every once in awhile, when I'm in a very dangerous position, I _feel_ the tattoo."

"So, you've seen magic in person, hell, you've had magic used on you, and you believe Constantine, but don't believe that there are vampires?" Dean asked shaking his head. Oliver remained silent.

"Oliver," Felicity sighed and pointed to the trash bag Diggle brought in. "Look, I don't know what I believe anymore. My head is spinning, but at least believe in evidence."

Digg nodded, "Humans don't have fangs, Oliver. At least not like those ones."

Oliver looked at the both of them, the two people who have kept his secret the longest and decided it was one of those times to trust them. He walked over to the trash bag and opened it. It was a male's head. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes that were wide open in shock. Oliver's jaw clenched at the sight, but he reached in and lifted the man's top lip. _Yep, those are fangs._ There was an extra set of jagged. . . fangs, _yeah, he'd have to call them fangs,_ above the normal human teeth. He removed his hand and kept his face blank, then turned back to the group. "So, vampires."

"Okay, I need a drink," Felicity said while rubbing her temples. Oliver agreed, he could use multiple drinks

Dean nodded along with her. He looked more relaxed now that everyone was on the same page and not trying to kill each other. "Me too. You got any booze in this place, man?"

Felicity cut in, "Yes, he does. But he only opens it for special occasions." Both Oliver and Digg gave her a look. She stopped rubbing her temples and stood up from her chair. "Oh, you didn't think I knew about that bottle? I know _everything_ that goes on down here. And don't you forget it." She started pacing back and forth, still wearing her high heels.

That got an appreciative smile out of Dean and a slow perusal of her body, which made Oliver clear his throat. Dean glanced back to Oliver, looking a little guilty. "Oh, are you two together?"

Oliver gave Dean his best, 'I-will-kill-you look' he had in his arsenal, but Dean wasn't impressed. He just smirked, guessing the answer and looked back to Felicity who, in turn, looked at Oliver and said, "No, Oliver and I aren't together."

Dean's smirk turned into a slow, wide smile and he said to Felicity, "Well then, how about me and you go get our own drinks while these guys heal up. Could be a while. . ."

"Jesus, Dean," Sam said with his eyes closed. "You just convinced the guy NOT to kill us."

Sam was right, it took Oliver every ounce of restraint he had not to walk over and put a dent in Dean's pretty face. But he just watched Felicity's reaction instead. "Huh," she started. "I think we need to check your head while we're down here and the medical supplies are still out. Because you must have hit it very hard if you think a line like that would work on a girl like me." She sat back down and crossed her legs and arms.

Oliver held back a smile, but Dean didn't, he just laughed and continued to check her out. "It's Felicity, right?"

She lifted an eyebrow behind her glasses and gave Dean a once over before nodding.

"I like that, 'Felicity: the state of happiness; bliss'," Dean supplied and got a sharp glance from Sam. He looked at his brother and said, "What, I read!"

"No you don't, Dean. _I_ read!" Sam replied.

"We're not going anywhere until we get rid of this thing," Oliver said pointing at the vampire's head. That shut the brothers up and wiped that new look of Felicity's face.

"Right," Dean said. "Burning the body is the easiest."

"Of course it is," Felicity said and brought her hands back up to her temples.

"Digg?" Oliver asked.

"Burn a dead vampires body? Sure! Why not, something new and different!"

"Don't forget the head!" Dean added when Diggle got up.

It was Oliver's turn to rub his temples. _When did life get so goddamn weird?_

* * *

 _Hope everyone is enjoying reading! I'd love some feedback, so please, comment away!_

 _Nerd on, Gang!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sam

_**A/N:** Should have mentioned this sooner, sorry! But the timelines are going to be off in here. Yes, Sam and Dean's ages are mentioned, but I don't really have them in one set season or another. This is just another monster of the week for them. Meanwhile, the Arrow team is at the beginning of season 3. Oliver and Felicity already went on their date and now are trying to keep away from each other despite their mutual feelings._

 _I'm trying to keep the story light and happy, but yes, there will be a little romance. Because there is no way you could put that many beautiful people in one room and not have some fun with them! Also, as of now, I'm trying to keep the story quick and snappy; I don't want it to drag on forever, so hopefully the Big Bad will get dealt with and everyone will be on their way! After all, these characters have places to go, cities/worlds to save, and one-liners to quip in their own universes!_

 _Enjoy, and I'd love some comments guys! What do you think so far?_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Sam_

Sam was in pain. Which was not a new thing for him. Also not new? His brother pissing off people he really should not be pissing off. Sam knew most of the time Dean used humor and crass as a tactic. His brother knew if people, his enemy, whoever, were focused on being pissed off at some dumb thing he said, they might slip up some how and he could gain the upper hand. The rest of the time though? Dean just liked riling people up for the fun of it. It was up there with his other favorite pastimes: classic rock, drinking and women.

So despite the pain, Sam tried to sit up and reign in his brother. He got to a ten degree angle and gasped aloud when what felt like fire tore through his side. He flopped back down and squeezed his eyes closed and started using every mental trick in the book to make the pain go away.

He heard quick footsteps and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sammy?"

"I'm fine. I just don't think moving is an option for a bit."

Heels clicked on the ground also coming closer. "Ah, finally a sensible human being. Sam?" Felicity asked.

He opened his eyes and had to blink to get adjusted to the overhead lights again. _Man, this is the best lit secret lair ever._ Felicity leaned her head over and looked at him with worried eyes. Worried, innocent eyes. _How did a woman like her end up working with the Arrow?_ "Is it okay if we give you some more local anesthetic?" she asked.

Sam shook his head and started to say that he was fine, but Dean cut him off. "Come on man, this will be the first time in how long you won't have to down a whole bottle of whiskey to dull the pain? Take the drugs, at least they won't mess with your head." He looked down at Felicity and asked, "They won't mess with his head, right?"

"Nope," she said turning the "p" into a popping noise. "Oliver doesn't like anything that will mess with his senses either. It will only help with the pain in the designated spot." She leaned over him again and gave Sam a small smile. "So, what do you say? Going to keep being sensible?"

Dean stood on the other side of Felicity with his lips drawn in a line and was giving him a "Listen to Your Older Brother" look, complete with the "Or Else" fist clench.

"Fine," Sam said. He had never taken to whiskey like Dean had anyways. Oliver moved over to a cabinet and start loading another syringe. He filled it like he'd done it many times before. How Oliver learned how to do all this when he was stuck on a stranded island, Sam didn't know. But Oliver didn't seem much of a talker, so he probably would never find out. They all watched him stick the syringe in Sam's side like it was the most normal thing to happen tonight.

"So," Dean said to Felicity. He scratched his chin. "If you're not the medical person down here, what exactly is your role in all of this?"

Sam was wondering the same thing.

She pursed her lips in an attempt to hide a smile. "Who? Me?"

Dean's lips twitched, also trying to hold back a smile. "Yeah, you. How'd a girl like you end up being the Arrow's secret sidekick? What do you bring to the table?"

Sam flicked a glance over to Oliver. He was looking down, but brought his eyes back up when Felicity asked, "Shall I show them?"

Oliver just lifted his eyebrows. That was all she needed apparently. She click-clacked over to the five monitor computer setup, sat down and started typing. A new window popped up every second until all the monitors were filled. Sam squinted, but couldn't make out anything from his spot on the table.

"Dean Winchester," she said aloud, reading from the screens. "Huh, no middle name listed. Weird. Age: 30. Born on January 24th, 1979 at Lawrence Mission Hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. Father: John Winchester, deceased. He served in the. . .," she clicked a different window. "The Marines, a Corporal, in the Vietnam War. Mother: Mary Winchester, deceased. Killed in a house fire. Younger brother: Samuel Winchester, also no middle name listed. Age: 26. She clicked another window. "You went to, wow 23 different schools. Passing grades, but pretty good test scores. You were a high school wrestling champion." She clicked yet another window. "You've been arrested for . . . Oh, wow. That's a pretty impressive rap sheet. Oh! You were on the FBI's most wanted list, but apparently you both died a few years ago!" She peaked over her shoulder and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "But anyone can find that stuff, let's dig a little deeper shall we?"

More windows popped up and Dean walked over to her. "Running some facial recognition . . . And yup, there's you and Sam driving through Chicago, Ohio and Pennsylvania." She shook her head. "Those pesky traffic lights are _everywhere_! Here you are again, filling up your gas tank. Who is that guy with you? . . . A one Robert Singer. Boy, he has a rap sheet too." She turned and asked Dean, "Is he a Hunter too?" Dean just blinked at her, so she turned back around and went on. "Here you are in a gas station, just outside the city buying what looks like pie and some magazines? And let's see . . . you guys are staying at Murphy's Motel in the Glades."

Dean tried to cut her off, "How?"

"Easy, I could trace your route back ten days if I really wanted to. Ooh, you left your '67 Impala there?"

Dean visibly blanched. "What?" _Oh, no._ Sam thought.

"Oh wait, you moved it. Good, Middle City Garage is a much safer place to leave your car. What else? What else?"

Sam watched as Dean took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face.

"And, oh! This is _good_.This is very good! In 2007, a woman from Franklin, Tennessee posted in the 'Missed Connections' portion of craigslist, asking for a Dean Winchester." Felicity leaned closer to the screen and laughed. "You totally match the description! She wrote, and I quote, "Dean Winchester, we were meant to be why did you skip-"

"Alright, alright. That's enough," Dean interrupted, his voice a little gruff. Sam could tell Dean was both impressed and slightly scared, just like he was.

Sam turned his head back and looked up into the lights. A scared laugh escaped. "Wow." He looked back over and saw Felicity spin around in her chair to face them with a hell of a smirk on her face. Dean was just standing there staring at the computers with his hands on his hips, and his " _Son-of-a-bitch_ " face on.

Then Oliver walked over, calm as can be, and placed his hands on the back of Felicity's chair and said, " _That_ is what she does, among many, many other things." He looked first at Dean then Sam and smiled. "It pays to have a genius on your team."

Felicity looked up at Oliver and gave him a small smile. His praise meant something to her, Sam could tell. She then brought her head back down and looked at Dean. "If it's on the internet, I'll find it," she said with a shrug.

Sam laughed again and found the sensation weird since he couldn't feel half his side. _How much easier would his and Dean's lives be if they had a Felicity? Huh. I wonder if she could . . .? Yeah, she definitely could._ Something had been bothering him about this vampire hunt. Vampires usually kept together in a nest, but the one they killed tonight had been alone. And he hadn't been able to find evidence that there was more than one, but something still felt off . . . He gripped the sides of the table and sat up with a grunt.

"Hey Felicity, could you maybe look something up for me?"


	5. Chapter 5: Felicity

_**A/N:** Well, this got a little bit angstier than I originally intended. But it happened! _

_Dean's chapter is next and brings back some laughs._

 _Thank you for the favs and reviews guys! Keep them coming, it's keeping me motivated:)_

 _Nerd on!_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Felicity_

Felicity couldn't stop staring at Dean. Obvious reason? Sure, he was handsome. Stupid Greek God handsome, but so was Oliver. Heck, even Digg and Roy were fun to look at, and not to mention Sam. _Tall, dark and handsome_. . . But there was something she just couldn't put her finger on about Dean. And that was really starting to bother her because she hated mysteries. She was starting to think that even her I.T. superpowers wouldn't be able to solve the mystery that was Dean Winchester.

A hand touched her shoulder and on reflex she turned to it. She lifted her face and saw Oliver. "Felicity?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled together in question. "Did you hear Sam?"

"Huh? What?" She looked over to Sam and found him sitting up, looking at her with a one-sided smile on his face. "Sorry, what did you say?" She glanced over at Dean, he was looking down, with an almost frown on his face, before returning her full attention to Sam.

"I said, could you maybe look something up for me? There's been something nagging me about this lone vampire tonight."

Felicity's eyebrows shot up, but Dean spoke before she could answer. "Sam, there was no evidence of more than one vampire in Starling. We went over this."

"You think there could be more vampires in the city?" Oliver butted in.

"Well, historically-" Sam started but got cut off by Dean.

"Historically-shmorically, Sam. We went over all the evidence a hundred times. Hell, even Count Bad-One-Liners admitted to all the kills right before he threw you into the trash!"

"Yeah, since the Bad Guys never lie, _Dean!_ You know as well as I do the unlikelihood that vampire was a loner."

"Sam, we'll talk about this later."

Felicity's eyes began to hurt, ping-ponging as they were, watching the brothers argue back and forth.

"Sam, if you think there is a possibility that there are more vampires in Starling, we need look into it," Oliver interrupted, a little louder this time.

"Hey, why don't you stay out of this Captain Tight Pants? Vampires or anything else supernatural doesn't involve you or your silly little team," Dean said without even looking at Oliver.

Felicity felt like she'd been slapped, so when she looked at Oliver, she understood the anger that was now permeating off him. His jaw clenched, lips went rigid, nostrils flared, his hands balled into fists and he went lethally still and silent. She didn't think anyone had insulted Oliver like that before, at least not while he was in the Arrow suit. And no, it wasn't the dig at his suit that bothered Oliver, or Felicity for that matter. It was the thought that they weren't equipped to take care of their city after all they'd been through. After all the people they've lost and all the people they've saved.

It was a rare occasion that Felicity got well and truly pissed off, but this was one of those times. She stood up out of her chair and with said with her voice shaking in anger, "You do not get to say that. You don't know what he's been through. What I've been though. What our _silly little team_ has been through. This is our city dammit. And this," Felicity held her arms out and looked around the Foundry. "This is what we do. We help people. So you don't get to decide what involves us, supernatural or not. Not here. Not in Starling."

She looked back at Oliver and watched him finally take a breath. "If the supernatural has invaded Starling City," Felicity shrugged. "Bring it on, because we're not going anywhere." She turned back to Dean. He at least had the grace to look a little ashamed, but more than anything he looked sad.

"Felicity," he began, his voice gruff again. He glanced at Oliver and then back to her. He swallowed and pain flashed across his eyes. "People who help me and Sam . . . they end up dead. And, I'm not just saying that to get you guys to back off. It's a fact. Sooner or later, they all die."

Unable to hold Dean's stare, she looked over to Sam and saw him lower his head, unimaginable sadness spread across his features before his long brown hair fell and shielded his face. But she saw it all: Sadness, shame, hurt, even anger. She sucked in a slow breath and felt her heart ache. That wasn't sadness from losing one or two people over a lifetime, but a lot of people.

"You don't think we've lost people?" Oliver said, breaking the silence. His voice was scary calm and the suffering and self loathing in his eyes matched theirs perfectly. "You think that just because I don't fight the supernatural that I've never lost anyone? _Because I have_. I've lost almost everyone I've gotten close to these past seven years." He took a breath and looked each brother in the eyes. "Look, I can't imagine what you guys have seen or been through. Or who or how many people you've lost. I'm not trying to compare our lives, but I also cannot imagine letting someone or _something_ come into my city and hurt innocent people. I know that there is a chance that I could die every time I put on this hood, and it hasn't stopped me yet. Nor do I plan it to. So you can either help me, and my team best prepare ourselves to fight these. . . _things_ or you can watch as we go out blind and do it anyway."

Felicity had never lost anyone really close to her. But she'd been there with Oliver these past years as he lost people over and over again. She would never claim to know how Oliver's friends and families deaths truly affected him. But she'd been there all the same and felt the blows too. And now, as she looked at Oliver, Sam and Dean, she saw that these three men were one in the same. Fighting a fight that they may never be able to win. Getting stomped on again and again and yet, they always got back up and kept fighting. Because someone had to.

Dean walked over and sat on the medical table next to Sam.

"He's right you know," Sam said peeking over at his brother. "The best way we can keep them alive, is by preparing them." Dean crossed his arms and looked at the ground then nodded twice.

Felicity sat down in her chair and spun to her computer. She took a deep breath, and realized that her life had completely changed, for the second time in only two years. But, like Oliver, like Sam and Dean, someone had to help people. She'd helped many times before, why not help people fend off the supernatural also while she was at it. She closed her eyes and said, "Now that that's settled, what did you want me to look up?" When no one answered she looked over her shoulder and waited, eyebrows raised.

Dean rubbed a hand down his face and Sam pushed his hair out of his own and said, "Start with coroner reports, you know animal bites, neck bites, blood drained, the normal." Felicity started typing.

"Then check missing persons. But start with people who wouldn't be missed. Homeless, prostitutes, runaways . . ." Dean added.

"In the Glades? That's not going to be easy. People go missing everyday," Felicity said, still typing.

Dean chuckled. "Hey, I thought you were good at this stuff."

"I am. Give me a second. I'm trying to get these reports on a map and see if we can find a pattern, or localize the missing people and supposed "animal killings"." She paused and looked at Oliver, "Are there even animals large enough to kill people in Starling? Are there even animals besides rats and birds?"

"No," Oliver said with a smile. "But, I bet some of the rats and birds are pretty large though."

Felicity shivered.

"People will try and rationalize a lot of unexplainable things," Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah especially if they work for the government," Dean said and laughed at his own joke.

 _Good._ Felicity thought. _He's gotten back down off his high horse._

"Hey, look at this," Felicity said. "There's a website listing missing persons from the Glades."

"From after the quake?" Oliver asked.

"No, it was created a month ago, and just updated yesterday."

Felicity opened a new window of a map of the Glades, and started counter referencing. _No, that can't be right_. She looked at Oliver and said, "Um, just checking, because I might be going crazy. But the warehouse you were at tonight was on Parker, right?"

"Yes. . . that's where you thought a shipment of guns was sent to. Why?"

She spun her chair to face Sam and Dean. "Vampires have no need for guns, right? I mean, I saw how strong that guy was tonight. You don't need guns if you're that strong . . ."

"None of the ones we've ran into have had guns. They're kind up towards the top of the food chain. And, well, guns don't work on them. Why?" Sam asked.

Oliver leaned down and checked the computer screen. "That is definitely the warehouse Digg and I were at earlier. And there were shooters there, but . . ." He trailed off and looked at the brothers. "So vampires are strong, are they fast too? Really fast?"

"Yeah," Dean said and stood up and walked over to the computer. "Why?"

"Digg and I don't get shot," Oliver said shaking his head. "But the shooters tonight came out of nowhere, shot, grazed Digg and then . . . they were just gone. They weren't your run of the mill thugs or gangsters picking up guns."

"I don't get how this relates to vampires," Sam asked looking at Oliver and Felicity.

"Because, the area around that warehouse is where most of this list said the missing people hung out." Dean said looking at the list and map on the computer. "Sam, there must have been more killings we never saw." He pointed to the corner of the map, on the opposite side of the Glades from the warehouse and said, "This is where our vamp got five people. How come we never saw anything about the others?"

"A lot of things get swept under the rug in the Glades," Oliver said and looked at the computer. "The vampire you tracked must have been killing people in the newest part. Yeah, that neighborhood was practically gentrified, that's why it made the papers."

"I still don't understand. You think the vamps are hiding in that warehouse? And what? Picking off picking off people surrounding it for dinner? Yeah, that makes sense. But vampires who use guns? That doesn't," Sam said.

"It would if they were trying to blend in. Hide themselves. Guns and gangs in the Glades are absolutely normal. But there would be talk if a gang moved in and started killing people with their bare hands and teeth," Oliver said quietly.

Felicity nodded, "And we would have heard _that_ talk."

"So what you're saying is that you think there is a nest of vampires in that warehouse, and they are buying guns as what, a front? Pretending to be a gang?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. He looked back at Sam. "We've heard some pretty crazy stuff, but this . . ."

"Oliver and Digg barely got out of that warehouse tonight. Like Oliver said, that doesn't happen when they're dealing with normal joe criminals. I've tracked at least one other shipment of guns that got delivered there. But there hasn't been any activity with said guns. We thought maybe the warehouse was just a drop point, where gangs could buy from . . ."

Oliver took over and shook his head, "No one was buying guns from that place. There were none of the usual signs."

"If that warehouse really is a nest of vampires, they're doing a great job of hiding in plain sight. Well, until I found them," Felicity said. "But, think about it. They're blending in as a gang, the guns are proving that. But they also aren't attracting the attention of the cops or us, because they aren't using those guns. They aren't leaving bodies drained of blood around, they are just taking people who won't be missed. Or people who they thought won't be missed. Although, your vampire tonight would break that mold."

"He was probably new. He was pretty sloppy, and without a nest to keep him in check . . ." Sam shook his head and laughed a little. "But, I don't know, I'm with Dean. _Vampires with guns?_ "

"Sam, something was bothering you about this. . . _hunt_. Do you normally trust your instincts?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, your instincts plus a list of that many missing people can't be a coincidence. So, Felicity, keep researching. I'll get Digg back here, and then you two are going to tell us everything you know about Vampires," Oliver said.


	6. Chapter 6: Dean

_**A/N:** Here we go . . . a little lighter. Hope you laugh!_

 _Again, reviews are welcome:)_

 _Nerd on!_

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Dean_

Dean woke up feeling surprisingly well rested. Well, not so surprising. It was the first time in a while he hadn't drank himself to sleep. He and Sam had ended up staying at "The Foundry" as Oliver called it. He smiled, he liked Felicity's name for their secret lair better. And after telling Oliver, Diggle and Felicity everything they knew about vampires it was late. Sam wasn't in good enough shape to hightail it all the way back to Baby, and then make it to the other side of the Glades where their hotel was. Felicity offered to drive them, but even if his manly pride would have allowed it, there was just no way both he and Sam would fit into a Mini Cooper. It was science. Oliver only had his bike, so he pulled out two cots and told them to crash. And crash they did.

"Sam? Sammy? Wake up. I'm starving."

"You're always starving Dean."

"Yeah, well . . . we didn't eat dinner last night," he argued.

Sam didn't reply, so Dean got up and started looking around the Arrow Cave. _Yeah, it pays to have a genius on your team. It also pays to be filthy rich._ All of Oliver's gear was top of the line. Most of his weapons were custom made and a little too tempting not to touch.

"I wouldn't touch that." Sam's voice made Dean pause half way from picking up a wicked looking crossbow. "He probably has cameras in here." Dean looked around and didn't see any, but he wouldn't put it past Felicity to put them in some secret spot, so he dropped his hand back down to his side and continued walking around.

Behind Felicity's computer setup was a space designated for sparring. Dean recognized all the equipment here too, again, all top of the line except for what looked like a hand welded pull up bar with sets of notches going all the way up to the ceiling. "What the hell is this thing?"

"You've never seen one of those before? It's called a Salmon Ladder. Difficult as Hell. You do a pull up, but bring the movable rung up with you the next notch."

"Huh." _Difficult as Hell? Says the guy that didn't spend 40 years there._ Dean pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. No need to get his only shirt sweaty. He jumped up to the rung and hung there, stretching out his muscles and rolling his neck. He looked up at the bar and thought, _If Oliver freaking Queen can do it, so can I._

Dean grunted and did a pull up using his whole body, in a worm like move and made it to the next notch. "Aha!" he exclaimed aloud. He did two more in quick succession and then heard a now familiar clicking of heels coming down the stairs. He did one more pull up and hung there, breathing deeply. Then he heard Felicity say, a little breathless, "Oh God. I do have a type."

And for some reason, that made Dean very happy. Alright, for a pretty obvious reason. He smiled his most mischevious smile and dropped to the floor. He turned around to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a pink box and three cups of what he hoped to God was coffee. She was openly staring at him. Then she blinked a couple times and asked, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yup," Sam said from his cot in the corner.

She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. "Why Felicity? Why?" She asked herself. If she had a hand free, Dean thought she would be whacking herself in the head.

Dead looked at his shirt on the floor and decided to leave it there. He wanted to see how badly he could make her blush. He walked over and looked down his nose at her. "Whatcha got there, Darlin?"

She opened one eye, it was level with his chest. She closed it quickly. "Doughnuts and coffee," she said, her voice a little high.

"Hey Sam?

"What?"

"Can we have one?"

"One what? A doughnut?"

"No, a Felicity."

That got a reaction out of her. She opened her eyes and rolled them, then shoved the doughnuts and coffee into Dean's chest. She walked over and started booting up the computers. Dean's eyes followed her, she was wearing a green dress that must have been painted on her, because he could think of no other way she got into it, and matching green high heels. _Damn her and her shoes._ He'd probably be having dreams about her and those damn shoes.

He opened the pink box and picked out a bear claw and stuck it in his mouth. _Yum_. And then happily kept watching Felicity. "Hey, Felicity. Why do you dress like that? Isn't it a little excessive for down here in the Arrow Cave? Not that I mind," he took another bite of doughnut. "Not one bit . . ."

Felicity scoffed and said, "I'm an Executive Assistant at Queen Consolidated when I'm not down here. Got to dress the part. _Why_ do you want to lend me a flannel?"

Dean glanced at his cot where his discarded green and blue flannel lay and then back to Felicity. He imagined her wearing his flannel and nothing else, besides those very high, green heels. _Yum._ "It'd be my pleasure," he said and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She must have guessed what he had been imagining because he accomplished his goal of making her blush. "Eat your damn doughnut," she said and sat in her chair, spinning to the computers. "And share with your brother."

Dean chuckled and made his way over to Sam's cot. He helped his little brother sit up and then passed him his coffee. Dean flipped open the lid of the doughnut box again and called dibs on the jelly filled one. He snagged it and walked back over to Felicity. She stopped typing to peak up at him over her shoulder. He just smiled and took a bite. "Mnn. Cherry." She rolled her eyes and got back to work on the computer. He swallowed and then started humming Warrent's "Cherry Pie", he couldn't help himself, he just wanted to get under her skin. _Or under her clothes._ He laughed aloud at his little joke.

That made her look at him again. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

His reply was the toothy-est grin he had. "So, where's Oliver?"

"Oliver is procuring, what did you guys call it?" she looked up to the ceiling in thought. Dean looked up too. Nothing was there. "Oh, yes, Dead Man's Blood. Digg is spending time with his family." She stopped typing and pulled up what looked like a building's plans. "And I am off to work." She stood up and started gathering her stuff. "Oliver wants you both to check out the warehouse's building plans. He wants your plan of attack."

"Normally we just, you know. . . attack," Sam said and started walking over also. He was holding his side, with a pained expression.

She looked at them both and nodded once. " _Right_ , well. We'll figure it out later then. As I said, I'm off to my job that actually pays the bills."

"Wait a second. We're just supposed to, what? Stay here until you get back? _I want my car_." Dean complained.

"Oliver will have to taken you then." And then she walked up the stairs and out the door without looking back.

"Terrific. Just terrific."


	7. Chapter 7: Oliver

**_A/N:_** _Yee. Dean getting under Oliver's skin is fun to write:) If you're waiting for the action, don't worry! It's coming!_

 _Thanks Gang, for the love!_

Nerd On!

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Oliver_

Oliver had a problem trusting people. So, last night after Sam and Dean told them everything they knew about vampires, he called up John Constantine. And just like Dean said, Constantine vouched for the two brothers.

" _Ah! You finally ran into those two buggahs_?" he said with a laugh through the phone. Oliver heard the flick of a lighter and Constantine's inhale. He then proceeded to call them snarky pieces of work, but he trusted them and even knew their dad. They were good hunters, easily the best in North America. That both surprised Oliver and didn't . . . there was just something about the brothers. He then drilled Constantine on what he knew about vampires. All the information added up. The Winchesters were the real deal.

The next day, Oliver acquired two pints of "Dead Man's Blood" from the city morgue by using a little misdirection, a smile and well, a little fire. He'd had to get creative since he couldn't bust down the doors in his Arrow suit and literally demand blood. He was trying to repair the public's perception of him after all. The blood bags sat on the passenger seat, wiggling with the car's motions as he drove back to the Foundry and the Winchesters. He shook his head. _Dead Man's Blood. Jesus._ Oliver had seen some pretty crazy things in his life, yes, even magic . . . but he was still wrapping his head around the supernatural, and mostly because of Constantine's last words over the phone: " _Oh, and give Dean a smack about the head, will ya? For me? Tell him he isn't the only one who's been to Hell and been brought back up by Angels, so quit with all the sass_."

 _Hell? Angels? Dean had been to Hell? And been saved by Angels?_ Oliver used to think that his five years on Lian Yu were Hell. . . but now he was thinking he'd have to come up with a different adjective for his time spent on the island. The world was an even bigger and scarier place than what he had previously thought. _If there is a Hell, than there must be a Heaven. If there are Angels, there really must be demons._ Oliver had thought Constantine's previous mentions of demons was a joke or even a metaphor for something. He was wrong apparently. _And if there is all those things, there must be a God . . . and a devil._ Oliver took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He had to compartmentalize. And in box number one: Keep Starling City safe.

It had just started to drizzle when Oliver pulled up to the Foundry's alley. He looked around before stuffing the blood bags into his coat pocket and threw a thought out there that a garage might be a good thing to add to the Foundry. Leaving the Bentley here was just asking for trouble, but hopefully the rain would deter most people from heading outside today. He turned up his collar, opened the door and made a dash to the Foundry. Arguing voices came through the last security door and made Oliver pause.

" _Dean. I'm fine! I should be there tonight! You're going to need my help."_ Sam's voice said.

" _Sam. You can't even lift your arm over your head. You aren't strong enough to chop wood, let alone a vampire's head off. Oliver, Diggle and I can handle it. Now shut up and bring those building plans back up."_

Oliver figured it was safe enough to enter then, so he opened the door like he always did. Apparently that was very quietly, because when his foot touched the top of the stairs with a soft clunk, Sam and Dean whipped around, guns in hand and pointed up at him. Sam winced and brought a hand to his side. Oliver just blinked. He was not used to having weapons drawn on him in his own secret lair.

Sam grumbled an apology, while Dean said something under his breath about _damn silent green vigilantes._ Oliver walked down the stairs and over to the two. They were looking at the warehouse's building plans on the computer. _Good._ He pulled the blood bags out of his coat and plopped them down on the table next to them. "Is that enough?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at the bags and then up at Oliver. "Plenty. How'd you score that much Queeny?"

Oliver ignored the stupid nickname Dean had started calling him and smiled back, his face giving nothing away. "Being a handsome billionaire has its perks," Oliver lied. Sam's mouth twitched and he glanced at his brother. Dean pursed his lips and nodded, acquiescing round one of the day to Oliver.

"So," Oliver said and turned back to the computer. "Any thoughts on how tonight should go down?"

"Only that Sam isn't coming."

Oliver raised his own eyebrows although he'd heard as much from upstairs.

"He'll slow us down. He's too hurt."

Oliver sighed, he really didn't want to call Roy in on this. His mind isn't the right place, and to add _all of this_ on top? "Can we do this with just you, Digg and me?"

"If you're as good as you say you are, then yes."

 _One more dig like that, and you'll find out._ Oliver rolled his shoulders back and said without a trace of annoyance, "Don't worry about me." _There. Felicity would be proud._ Then pointed to the computer and the warehouse plans. "The shots last night came from here and here on the second floor. Digg and I made the mistake of coming in from the ground level. Let's switch it up a little tonight."

Sam leaned forward, and again his hand flew to his side. He was in way more pain than he was letting on. Still, he asked like nothing was wrong, "What did you have in mind?"

Oliver looked at Dean. "How do you feel about heights?"

 **XXXX**

The plan was as good as it was going to get, so they set about getting the weapons in the Foundry ready. All arrowheads were sharpened and dipped in the Dead Man's Blood. Four different bows, checked and ready to go. Three short swords, and a couple knifes later, everything was prepared.

Oliver noticed Dean admiring one of his newest longbows. He walked over with every intention of being cordial, but instead said, "You ever handle one of those before?"

Dean glanced over to him and set the bow back down. "We'll we were raised with a little more _modern_ weapons. But yeah, I've used a longbow before, a crossbow a bunch more though. I've got one in my car that was my Dad's from, God, the 70's?"

Oliver nodded intrigued, "You got anything else in your car that could help tonight?"

Dean smirked at his brother and then Oliver. "Yeah, we've got a few tricks in the trunk."

Sam decided to stay behind and wait for Felicity and Digg to get back, so Oliver and Dean started up to his car. When Dean opened the alley door and spotted the Bentley, he whistled. He looked over at Oliver and gave him a smile that actually reached his eyes. The first Oliver had seen. "A Bentley Continental GT3-R?" Dean shook his head in appreciation.

"You know your cars."

"That I do. Although my tastes lean a little more . . . old school. But man, is she a beauty."

Oliver pressed the unlock button and got it, Dean followed suit. "I'm more of a motorcycle guy myself. They're easier to maneuver about in the city."

"So that's why the leather suit. . ."

"Yeah, partly." Then Oliver pulled out of the alley and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Dean started looking around the interior, squirming around every minute or so. Oliver made himself take a breath. He hated when people couldn't be still. Another minute went by before Dean finally said, "So, you and Felicity . . .you a thing? Or not a thing?"

Oliver took another deep breath and reminded himself that strangling someone and trying to drive at the same time wouldn't be easy. "No, we are not a _thing."_

"But you have a _thing_ for her. And she obviously has a _thing_ for you. So why can't you let it become something," he paused and smiled. "where you both get to do fun _things_ between the sheets? I mean, _come on,_ man! She's gorgeous, she's flippin off the charts smart. She walks around in those dresses and damn high heels all day. She's obviously down with the hero/vigilante deal. And those _heels_! Have you noticed how they make her-"

Oliver cut him off. "I've noticed."

"Then what's the deal man? 'Cause if you're not going to be making any moves on her . . ." Dean left the sentence open, but Oliver got the picture. Dean wouldn't mind trying.

A worry that Oliver didn't know was there popped up at the thought of Felicity with Dean, or anyone for that matter. He swallowed an angry retort and instead said, "Just last night you said you didn't want to get us involved in your world. That it was too dangerous and people around you die. Now you want to get a little closer to Felicity? Maybe get involved with her? She's not a one night stand kind of girl, Dean. She's not like any girl." He saw Dean look out the window, smile gone from his face. "She's a forever kind of girl. And guys like you and me, we can't promise to give that to her. We can't even promise to keep her safe."

Dean was still looking out the window when he said, "So what happens when some guy comes along? Who knows, maybe some joe-shmoe guy who will take her away from all this crazy. What will you do then? Let her walk away?"

That worry, that deep in his stomach worry, that worry that spread out through his bones popped up again. But all Oliver said was, "I don't let her do anything. She's her own person. If she wants to walk away, then I'll be happy she's finally safe."

Dean scoffed. "That's the thing though, man. She's happy where she's at. Safe or not. I've only known her for a day, and even I can tell that. And like you said. . . you don't get to decide, she's her own person."

They fell into another uncomfortable silence, both of them giving up the conversation. It was heading to a deeper place than either of them had meant it to go. Dean waited a whole minute before he started moving around again.

 _Jesus Christ_.

"I talked to Constantine last night," Oliver said into the silence.

"Figured you would. How is old Johnny boy?"

"Good. Although he had some choice words to say about you."

Dean smirked. "Ahh, he's still pissed about the first time Sammy and I met him." He looked over at Oliver and studied him. "You see, I almost iced him before I realized he was _also_ trying to send a pretty nasty demon back to Hell." Oliver's face showed no surprise. After his talk with Constantine last night, he was ready for this conversation. "So, he's filled you in a little more, has he?" Dean asked with a little laugh.

Oliver pulled into the parking garage and rounded up and up until he found the black Impala he'd seen on the computer after Felicity's research on Dean. He parked in the slot next to it and turn off the ignition. He kept his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes on his hands.

"So, Hell. It's real?"

"Sure as shit."

"Demons?"

"Real."

"Angels?"

"Buncha douche bags," Dean said and got out of the car. "I'll meet you back at the Foundry."


	8. Chapter 8: Sam

**_A/N:_** _After this one only three more chapters to go!_

 _Also, I feel like I've been lied to, because after a little research on infrared, I found out that you really can't see through walls and the heat signatures only show white and grey. LAME. So I made it cooler here!_

 _Nerd on!_

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Sam_

Sam was sitting at Felicity's computer, stewing over the fact that he wasn't going on the hunt tonight. Logically he knew he shouldn't go. He was in too much pain and he would either slow everyone down or maybe even get himself killed. But letting Dean go on a hunt without him for backup, no matter how good Oliver and Diggle were, went against every fiber of his being. His cell phone rang and brought him back to the present. Well one of his phones rang. He pulled out two from his jacket, checking the screens. Both were blank. He pulled out the third from his back pocket. The screen lite up and the caller ID said: _Blocked_.

He raised it to his ear cautiously. The only two people that really had this number were Dean and Bobby. "Hello?"

" _Hi Sam, it's Felicity. Digg and I are on our way down. Digg seemed to think we should warn you or else you'd shoot us or something._ "

"Felicity? How'd you get this number?"

" _Spoilers_ , Sam. _Spoilers_!" She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Did you just quote _Doctor Who_?" Sam asked.

" _Hey-yo! Digg, we got ourselves a closet nerd in a 6'4 frame!_ "

The Arrow Cave's door opened and Sam spun in the chair to see Felicity and Diggle walk in. "You know you're the first person I've met in a while that actually got one of my nerd references. They always go right over Oliver and Digg's heads," Felicity said, bringing her hand up and over her head quickly. She was dressed down, in jeans, a sweater and sensible shoes. _Dean will be so disappointed._ She and Digg started down the stairs.

"Oh, I get them Felicity. I just pretend not to. Otherwise Oliver and I would be bombarded with _Lord of the Rings_ or _Harry Potter_ quotes all day, everyday." Diggle said not meeting her eyes.

Felicity scoffed. "I would not!"

"Oh really? Did I not hear you say last week, " _There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of Men for this treachery_ " when Oliver tried to update a system without asking you?"

"Okay! One time!"

"What about all the times Oliver wants to head out without a plan and you quote, " _One does not simply walk into . . ._ " whatever building that night's Baddie is hiding out in.

The Arrow Cave door opened and Oliver and Dean walked in, both carrying full black duffle bags over their shoulders.

Sam, Diggle and Felicity glanced up and watched them walk down. All of them kind of surprised they survived being alone together.

Felicity looked back at Diggle and sneered. "That one shouldn't count! Because it's true! One does not simply walk into any situation, without being prepared!"

" _A day may come when the courage of Men fails. . . but it will not be THIS day_!" Dean quoted at the bottom of the stairs and brought a fist up like he was holding a sword.

 _Talk about closet nerds,_ Sam thought. His brother was pop culture reference king. Felicity and Diggle looked more surprised at Dean's recital than they did about hearing of vampires.

"What? I've seen the movies! Aragorn is the shit!" Dean said incredulously. Felicity and Diggle began to laugh at him, Sam ducked his head and hid his smile. "What? Dude was a Ranger. Practically the same thing as a Hunter!"

Sam couldn't hold his laugh. "Shut up Sammy."

Oliver interrupted their laughter with, "Did you fill Dig and Felicity in on tonight?"

Sam cleared his throat, feeling a little chastised. "Um, no, not yet. They got here just before you guys."

Felicity rolled another chair over near Sam and sat down. "Right. Let's hear it then!" she said, her joking manner gone.

"They're going to hit right after sundown. If they are Vampires, they might still be sleeping -"

Felicity cut him off. "They? You're not going?"

Sam sent a sarcastic smile over to Dean. "No. I am not." Then he looked back to Felicity, "Hope you don't mind me hanging with you a little longer?"

Felicity picked up on the tension between him and his brother. _Atta girl._ "Oh, no! Not at all!"

" _Thanks_. As I was saying. Hit right after sundown, there's a possibility that if they are vampires, they'll still be sleeping." Sam spun the chair and brought up the warehouse plans. "Dean will come in from here on the third floor and confirm that whoever is in there, is indeed vamps and radio to Oliver and Digg." He then filled in Felicity and Diggle on the rest of the plan. Sam knew he was being a little controlling. But he needed to help in some way . . . and when it came time for Dean, Oliver and Diggle to head over, he'd relinquish control back to Felicity. He looked at her to see if she was taking his control over her computer personally. Didn't look like it, she was leaning back in her chair, arms crossed listening.

"Right. Well, the warehouse's security cameras are only on the first floor. I won't be able to help you out on the second floor or above. Which, I'm not the biggest fan of. . ." She brought a hand up to her face and cupped her chin, in what must be her thinking pose. She looked at Sam and then Dean. "Would vampires come up on infrared cameras? Or would that whole part of them being technically dead, you know, hinder heat coming off them?"

Sam looked at his brother, Dean had a look on his face that was probably the same as on his own: The _Huh-how-have-we-never-thought-of-that-before_ look. "I have no clue. Yes, they are technically dead and none of their own blood is pumping in their bodies. . . but I don't know what that would look like on infrared. We've never had that technology available to us before."

Felicity smiled at him, then scrunched her nose up. "Neither have we. . . technically. But the government has been nice enough to lend it to us once or twice before. Not that they really knew they were lending it to us. . ." She slid her chair closer to the computer and lifted her chin to it. "Do you mind?"

"No. Sorry. It's yours anyways." Sam scooted left and gave her room.

She worked her magic and brought up a map of the U.S., then zoomed it all the way into Starling City, then to the street the warehouse was on, then to the warehouse itself.

Dean took a few steps forward and leaned down for a better look. "Did you just- Did you just hack a government satellite?" He stuttered out. Sam felt just as amazed.

She turned her head and looked up at Dean with a proud little smile. "As I said. We don't have that tech either. But the government does, as much as they don't want the public to know!" She turned back to the computer, "Now, normal infrared doesn't even allow you to see through walls and is shown in greys and whites. But this, my friends is some Grade A military magic! We'll not only be able to see through walls, but also a better depth of thermal energy. . .There. One, two, three. . ." she started counting in her head. "Ten, shapes that could be vampires, because those are definitely not the normal heat signatures humans put off. And it looks like the place is totally clear of humans."

Sam was already impressed with Felicity's computer prowess from her display last night. But this. . . this was something else.

"You know. If you ever get caught for all these government hacks, you might have a rap sheet as long as mine!" Dean said happily. Felicity's face fell and she glowered at him.

Oliver spoke before she could retort. "You're sure that those aren't normal human heat signatures?"

"Yes. With this tech, normal vanilla humans would show up bright red-orange. These guy's are showing white. Working machinery would show up as grey and then descend into blues. Plus, look at how the white spots are spread out. Look's like lines of beds to me, with two in this separate room. That follows a nest's patterns, does it not? With the "master" and his mate separate?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, Felicity wasn't only good with computers, she was a quick learner too. And again he thought how much easier his and Dean's lives would be if they had someone with Felicity's skills on their team.

"Best case, you guys go in and find machines or whatever in those patterns. Worst case, those are vampires," Sam said to the guys. "But the fact that we'll be able to see if these things move. . . Game changer." He looked at Felicity. "Man, you really are good. Dean and I might be calling you up in the future."


	9. Chapter 9: Felicity

**_A/N:_** _Action next chapter, I swear! Needed a little more set up for the ending I've planned._

 _Tell me what you guys think!_

Nerd on!

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Felicity_

Felicity both hated and thrived at this point in her "job description". She hated seeing people she loved, people she cared about, go out and risk their necks to protect people who would never even say thank you. But she also knew that this is where she could be the most help. Both for her friends, and for the people of Starling.

Oliver, Digg and Dean were suited up and ready to head out into a freakin' vampire's nest. Felicity shook her head, still hoping she'd wake up from this nightmare. Three Harry Potter quotes, and a couple other nerdy ones came to mind, but she kept them to herself. _If they only knew how many she really did keep to herself. . ._ She looked at Diggle and Oliver in turn, and they both made their usual and unspoken promise of coming back safe. Oliver lingered a little longer, as if he wanted to say something. Instead he have her a small smile and turned away. Deep down she knew that they couldn't really promise to come back, but it made her feel better on the surface.

She looked over and saw Dean say something to Sam that must have been reassuring because Sam punched Dean softly in the shoulder. Dean was about to pass by her, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped, looked down at her hand on his arm and studied it like he'd never seen the like before. He brought his eyes up to hers slowly.

 _Jesus. He really does have the prettiest green eyes._ "Bring them back to me," she said. His lips twitched like he knew she was going to say that. But she didn't miss the quick flash of hurt that spread through those green eyes.

"Anything for you darlin'," he quipped back with a fake smile and started to pull away, but Felicity held on and squeezed.

She peeked up to Oliver, but he was already up the stairs and out the door. So she reached up and placed a slow, soft kiss on Dean's cheek. "You come back to me too, Dean Winchester," she whispered near his ear. Felicity had a feeling that not too many people had said that to him in his life. And although she'd only known him for a day, she felt connected to him somehow. And it was a rule of hers to let people she cared about know how she felt about them.

When she pulled away Dean had a surprised glint in his eyes. One side of his mouth came up in a genuine and satisfied half smile. "If I deliver, do I get another kiss?" he deadpanned bringing some much needed levity.

She shook her head and said with her own half smile, "We'll see. First, come back, all of you."

She watched Dean walk up the stairs and out of the Arrow Cave, then turned back and found Sam putting on a good show like he hadn't heard or seen anything that just happened.

"You know. Oliver and I aren't together," she said a little defensively.

"I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I am staying out of it."

 _I didn't do anything wrong,_ she thought. _I reacted honestly. That look in his eyes? That was a blatant no-one-ever-thinks-of-me look if I ever saw one. And so what if I have been thinking of him? He's gorgeous. He saved my life, and based on my research, he's saved a lot of people's lives. A lot. Plus, I deserve to be desired, dammit. And Dean desires me. Well, maybe. Could be all for show to get under Oliver's skin. . ._

Felicity cut off that line of thought and brought herself back to the present. She brought up the coms and said, "Alright, everybody with us?" Oliver and Digg both replied with their usual " _Copy That._ "

While Dean replied with, " _Man, Sammy. We've got to get us some of these. This is so awesome_."

Sam laughed and said, "Maybe Felicity can hook it up."

"If you come back Dean, I'll give you anything you want." Felicity said and then immediately recognized the double entendre. " _Blurg_! I mean-"

Dean laughed aloud.

" _Hey. You focused Winchester?_ " Oliver's voice broke in.

" _I shouldn't have to remind you, Queeny, that I've killed more vampires and big bad nasties than you've ever dreamed about, right?"_

" _So act like it._ " Oliver growled out.

" _I am!"_

" _Remember Winchester, we're going into unknown territory here. We're counting on you man,_ " Diggle cut in reasonably.

"Alright, guys!" Felicity said, taking control again. "We're focusing now!" She reached out and muted her's and Sam's side of the coms. She took a breath and watched each of their GPS trackers move through a map on her computer. She peeked over at Sam and said, "You know, I think Oliver and Dean would get along better if they realized how similar they actually are."

Sam just raised his eyebrows.

"Really how similar all three of you are."

Sam glanced at the computer, then back to her. "Oh, do go on," he said with a laugh.

"Well, the need to save everyone for instance. The need to protect the innocent is so deeply ingrained in you three, I think you all think that it's a normal trait. It's not, by the way. But also, the bone deep regret and the responsibility you all feel when you _don't_ save the day. It's all on you, it's all on your guy's shoulders. And although you all have mighty fine, broad shoulders, it takes it's toll," Felicity laughed without humor. "But you take that toll without much complaint, because who else is going to do it? Who else is going to save the day? And Jesus, not mention the loss of your guy's parents, right in front of you. Past girlfriends and lovers, either dead or you left behind because _you want to keep them safe_." She looked down and studied her hands. She shook her head once before looking back up to Sam. "All three of you blame yourselves for every bad thing that's ever happened. And because of that, you won't allow yourselves to be happy. You all are one in the same, you've just been fighting different battles."

It was Sam's turn to look down. He took his time before saying, "You learn all of that from the computer?"

"No. From experience. I see the same look in Dean's and your eyes, as I see in Oliver's all the time. A computer can't give you that information." She cleared her throat and unmuted the coms. "Based on my GPS, you're almost there."

She brought up three different street cameras and saw Oliver and Diggle's bikes pull up, and Dean's Impala right behind them.

Sam had started fidgeting the moment the guys left, but as soon as he saw them get off their bikes and Dean out of his car, he stood and started pacing. Felicity looked at the cameras and laughed.

"What?" Sam asked, still pacing.

"The Arrow, Diggle and Dean. Sounds like a terrible boy band."

That did the trick and made Sam laugh. He sat back down and said into the coms, "Alright guys, you ready?"


	10. Chapter 10: Oliver

**_A/N:_** _ACTION, ACTION, ACTION!_

 _Chronologically, this should have been Dean's chapter, but I wanted Oliver's POV for the action and Dean's for the last chapter._

 _One more chapter! Thank you all for the favs and follows!_

 _As always, I'd love some feedback, so review away and Nerd On!_

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Oliver_

Oliver had done some terrible things in the past seven years. He killed, tortured, kidnapped. . . the list could go on. But after Tommy died, Oliver tried to shut that brutal part of him down. He didn't like himself when he was that way, and he didn't want to dishonor Tommy's memory by killing more people. But as he watched Dean rappel down into the still dark warehouse to check if these guys really were vampires, he knew he'd have to bring that brutal part of himself back into play. And it would be messy. His arrows, dipped in Dead Man's Blood as they were, would not kill them, only slow them down. Oliver took a silent, deep breath.

Decapitation was the only way.

The plan was for Dean to sneak in, get one of the men alone, gag em and test some Dead Man's Blood on it and make sure that they really were vampires before they started letting heads roll.

Oliver watched as Dean dropped silently onto the second floor. _Well, look at that. Smartass is actually capable of being stealthy._

Felicity's voice came in through the coms. " _Dean, you've got about ten paces until you hit what should be the first vamp."_ Dean didn't reply, just started walking forward. He had a crossbow on his back, his huge machete at his hip, a bottle of D.M.B. in reach and his knife soaked in the stuff on his other hip.

Five paces away. " _Uh oh._ " Felicity's voice came through.

Then Sam's, " _Dean. we've got movement. Those definitely aren't machines._ "

 _Shit_ , Oliver thought. He and Digg both got their longbows out and notched.

He watched as Dean shook his head in frustration, then walked right up to the first man still lying down and yelled, "Hey! Ugly!" Then he shot some D.M.B. from the bottle right into its face and eyes. _And there goes the stealth._

The speed at which the man moved proved he wasn't human. But the _scream,_ the agonized, terrible scream it let out put the nail in it's coffin. It was a vampire. Dean had its head off in a second and he was moving to the next before Oliver and Diggle blinked.

"Yup. They're vampires. And they're all awake now! Anytime you guys want to jump in and help, I'd be happy for it," Dean said in between dodging a blow and cutting another vamp's head off who wasn't quite awake yet with his machete.

" _Dean to your right! Down! I think it's got a-"_ Felicity was cut off by gun chatter. Dean had seen the vamp and threw himself behind a crate. "gun," she finished lamely.

Oliver let loose an arrow and it hit the Vampire holding the gun. It went straight through his left eye and out the back of its head. Another agonized scream. He let loose another arrow and hit its right eye. Blinded, it dropped the gun and brought hands up to its head screaming the whole while.

" _Freaking guns!_ " Dean yelled. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Oliver and Digg each got off about 10 more shots in under 15 seconds, trying to incapacitate as many as they could before they both jumped down onto one of the many metal crates in the warehouse, overlooking the vampires. Screams sounded out and filled the air. Their arrows had hit some marks.

" _Two down, Dean. Eight to go."_ Sam said.

"Digg, stay here and pick off the ones with guns. Or else we'll never be able to get close enough." Oliver grated and handed over his longbow quiver. "Through the eyes, if you can. Blind them."

"Oliver, I don't know if I can make those shots!"

"Try," he replied and jumped off the crate and brought his machete to bare. He rolled when he hit the ground, came up and took off the now blind vampire's head in one powerful and disgusting blow. It's head rolled to a stop next to his foot. He saw it's fangs retract into its gums before he was off running towards Dean.

More gun fire sounded through the dark. Oliver dove again, and rolled up next to Dean in his hiding spot. "'Bout damn time Legolas!" Dean said and tried to peek around the crate, but more shots brought him back. " _Freaking vampires, with goddamn assault rifles_!"

"Good news is, their powers don't seem to be helping with their aim," Oliver said.

"Oh, now you joke?" Dean replied.

" _Seven to go guys. Master and mate still in the separate room. Dean and Oliver, the closest two are about eight feet to your left behind another crate,"_ Sam said.

"Alright Digg, how about some cover?" Dean said over the coms.

"I can't tell where those shots are coming from," Digg replied, clearly frustrated.

"Digg. _20 feet ahead, about 2 o'clock. That's where the gunfire is coming from. They're behind a crate. Those rifles are putting off some strong heat signatures,"_ Felicity supplied.

"Copy that," Digg said. "Ready gang? Three. Two. One." Digg let arrow after arrow fly until gunshots stopped and more screams started. Dean and Oliver were off and running to the crate on the left, right after Digg said _one._

Dean with his machete and D.M.B. bottle went around the left side of the crate and Oliver with his small crossbow notched in one hand and machete in the other jumped on top. Oliver got two shots off, one for each vamp, then he jumped over them. The vamp on the right turned and lunged for him, but Oliver spartan kicked him back into the crate and shot him through the eye. The vampire screamed but dodged Oliver's killing blow and came up swinging. The next thing Oliver knew, he was on the ground 10 feet away, with a possible broken rib and a vampire stalking forward, fangs out and growling. He glanced over and saw Dean grappling with his own vampire.

" _Oliver!"_ Felicity called out through the coms.

 _Alright, let's see how you do against an incendiary round_ , Oliver thought desperately and pressed the red button on his small crossbow. He aimed and fired with the vampire only five feet away. This arrow had no D.M.B. on it, but it went through his forehead all the same and exploded with a loud _BOOM_. The vampire's top half of it's head disappeared, and it fell, twitching to the ground.

" _Jesus! What was that?"_ Sam asked.

 _The explosion must have made some pretty colors on the infrared_ , Oliver thought, a little dazed from the sound and light himself.

But Oliver was up and moving towards Dean and his vampire. As he ran, the Vamp rolled on top of Dean, and tried to use Dean's own machete to cut of the hunter's head. Three feet away from the two, Oliver saw Dean pull his knife out and stab the vampire through the temple, then roll and straddle him. He then used two hands and pushed the machete slowly through its neck until steel touched concrete floor. He pulled the knife out of its head and roll off him, breathing deeply. He looked over at Oliver's vamp, with half its head missing and said, "I gotta get me one of those."

They both moved behind the crate again and caught their breath. "Digg?" Oliver asked.

"I'm good, what's next?" he asked.

" _Is everyone alright?"_ Felicity asked a little frantic.

"More than good darlin', we just took out five vamps in record time!" Dean said with a smile. _Is this guy crazy?_ Dean turned his head to Oliver, "But seriously, you have any more explosive rounds?"

"I've got two, and Digg should have four. But I think the only way they'll help if their lodged in the vamp's heads."

Dean nodded and asked, "Alright, Felicity? Sammy? Where are the last five at now?"

" _The Master and mate are still in that room at the far end, looks like they're hiding, hoping you'll get taken care of. Still got those two behind the crates with the rifles, right where you left them Digg. And the last one is about 10 feet away from Oliver and Dean, but he hasn't been moving much._ " Sam said.

Dean smiled over to Oliver, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Oliver's adrenaline was on high and still revving, and something made him smile back. "Light 'em up, and draw them out?"

"Finally! Something we can agree on. Digg you got it?"

"Yeah. How many rounds?" Digg asked, he didn't sound like he was smiling.

"Two should do it, Digg. You fire, then hop down and get as close as you can."

"Copy that."

Dean pulled his crossbow off his back and checked that it was loaded and ready. "You think you can hit that lone one? I'm going in straight for these guys, hope they're a little on fire and distracted."

"Yeah, I got him," Oliver said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He needed to keep moving, keep riding this adrenaline high, or else he'd crash and burn.

"Whenever you're ready, Digg."

They heard him take a steadying breath over the coms, and two seconds later. . . _BOOM! BOOM!_

Dean stepped out behind the crate and fired two shots as the vampires came careening out from their hiding spot, and just liked Dean hoped, they were on fire. Oliver couldn't tell where Dean's arrows hit, but he saw the vampires drop as he ran for his vamp. He rounded the crate and found the vampire on the ground, riddled with arrows. He was twitching, the D.M.B. must be taking it's toll. But Oliver didn't take the time to feel anything, he grabbed his machete and chopped of its head and put it out of its misery. He peeked around the crate towards Dean and found him doing the same to his two vamps, still on fire. Digg was standing behind Dean, bow trained on them, just in case.

The smell of the vampire's flesh burning was almost unbearable. Oliver looked down and saw he was covered in blood and other parts he didn't want to think of. He swallowed down some bile and an all too familiar bloody memory from the island. Oliver had to shake his head to get himself back to the present. _Don't go down that rabbit hole, man._ Dean and Digg walked up to him and they all looked at the door where the master and mate were hiding.

" _Two left_ ," Felicity said in a small voice through the coms.

Dean looked at Oliver and then nodded down to his crossbow. Oliver nodded back.

Then Dean looked at Digg and said, "Let's give Sammy and Felicity another fireworks show on the infrared, light up that door, will ya?"

Digg pulled another incendiary arrow out. He notched it, drew back, aimed and said, "I do love fireworks." The arrow hit the door, beeped twice and put a hole in the wall five feet tall and wide with its explosion.

Digg peeled off left and Oliver right. Dean stayed right where he was, machete in hand and yelled, "Come out you pointy tooth coward! See the mess I've made of your nest!"

Two separate screams sounded out, reverberating off the walls, or what was left of the walls in the room. A tall, dark haired man and a short blonde woman came out guns blazing, both only half dressed. Dean dove off to the left behind a crate as they let bullets fly in his direction.

Oliver took a steadying breath and he let an incendiary arrow go. He saw Digg on the opposite side do the same a half second later. _BOOM! BOOM!_ The force of the explosions pushed Oliver back and into the warehouse wall. When the smoke cleared, he saw the bodies of the Master and mate on the ground, without heads. He slid down the wall, and let out a breath that felt like he'd been holding since the sun set.

"Digg? Dean? You good?" he asked from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good," Diggle said and he let out an audible sigh.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

" _Dean, are you alright? Guys is he alright?"_

"Screw machetes. How come we never thought of explosive arrows or rounds?"

" _Jesus Dean!"_ Sam said, sounding like he was pulling out his hair.

Dean got up and walked over to Oliver and helped him up. Digg joined them and nodded, although he looked a little sick to his stomach.

"We're good Sammy. And we're all coming home Felicity," Dean said looking around the warehouse. "But I think we need to burn this place to the ground first."

" _I'll reroute any cops that may have been called and make sure no calls about the warehouse burning gets put through,"_ Felicity said.

Oliver walked over to one of the metal crates and pried off the lid. Guns. He pried open the next. Ammunition. "This should do the trick."

Dean came over and looked in. Eyebrows rose in recognition. "Yup, that would do it," he said, but first grabbed a couple boxes and stuffed them in his coat. Oliver just looked at him. "What? This shit is expensive!"

They made it up to the third floor and climbed out onto the roof. Oliver paused, switched the incendiary round to timed, and notched his bow for the last time he hoped that night. He let the arrow go and of course it hit the ammo crate. He looked at Diggle and Dean and said, "Let's get back. I'll hit _kaboom_ when we're out of here."


	11. Chapter 11: Dean

**_A/N:_** _Well, here it is, the last chapter!_

 _I really hope everyone enjoys it:) Let me know by reviewing!_

 _Nerd On!_

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Dean_

Dean was used to plans not playing out perfectly. In fact, they never did, so he wasn't surprised that tonight didn't either. He was surprised at how well Oliver and Diggle handled themselves though. They both stayed calm and collected, and watching Oliver in action as the Arrow. . . let's just say that Dean was sure as Hell glad he wasn't a bad guy in Starling. As for those explosive rounds? Well, explosive anything is always a surprise. His brain had already come up with ten different ideas on how explosive rounds could make his and Sam's lives a hundred times easier. He'd have to start bouncing some ideas off Team Arrow.

He shook his head when he looked down and saw the state of his coat and shirt. Blood, guts and a knew one, burned bits. Which made him shake his head all over again. _Gun toting vampires and explosive arrows to take their heads off. What was that saying?_ He thought, ' _Work smarter, not harder?'_

They rounded a corner and found the bikes and the Impala right where they left them. He unlocked Baby's truck and put his weapons away. Dean looked up when he felt a sprinkle. _Goody,_ he thought. _More rain._ Dean took off his coat and shirt and chucked them into the trunk before reaching for his duffel of clothes. He threw on clean stuff. He glanced over at Oliver and Diggle. Oliver's suit was covered in blood, guts and worse. Made sense, he was the closest to exploding heads the whole time. "Hey," Dean said and tossed a rag from the trunk to Oliver. Oliver caught it and raised his eyebrows to Dean. Dean motioned to his chest and legs. Oliver looked down, his mouth turned into a straight line, and he started wiping off vampire parts from his suit. "Don't think Felicity needs to see that," Dean said quietly.

" _See what_?" she asked through the coms.

"Nothing," Oliver said and tossed the rag back to Dean, who threw it in the trunk and closed it. "Felicity, will this rain stop the warehouse from burning down?"

" _No. Not with how much ammunition you said is in there. And I've done a three block sweep with the infrared, no people around. If you're going to blow it up. Do it now."_

"Alright, heading back now. You keep cops and firefighters away until all evidence is destroyed."

" _Got it."_

Dean followed Oliver and Diggle out on their bikes. When they got about three blocks away, Dean saw Oliver take a hand off the bike handle, point it backwards and press a button. He heard the BOOM before he saw it. Then watched in the rearview mirror as the warehouse collapsed in on itself in red ball of fire. Dean smiled and said out loud again, "Gotta get me some of those."

* * *

They pulled into the Arrow Cave's alley, where this all started, and parked. He looked around and reminisced a little. He didn't think he'd ever forget the surprise he felt when Felicity showed up and yelled "Hey!" right when he was about to cut off the vamps head. He also wasn't going to forget the feeling of being thrown into the wall. He chuckled and got out of Baby and followed Oliver and Digg down into the Arrow Cave. _Freakin' Arrow Cave. When did life get so weird?_

They walked in through the last door and down the stairs. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. "You good, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean looked over to Oliver and Diggle who were putting their own weapons away. "These guys can keep up with the best of hunters," Dean said honestly. He had his doubts, but now. . . he thought Starling was one less city he and Sam would have to protect.

Oliver and Diggle pulled the same surprised face and nodded in acknowledgment at the compliment. Dean turned and found Felicity sitting in her chair, ringing her hands and bouncing a leg. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Dean didn't like that, somehow Felicity was the most genuine person he'd met in a long time and a fake smile was just wrong on her face. "Hey, what's wrong? I delivered, didn't I?" Dean asked and held his arms out.

A real smile crossed her lips. _There we go._ But she looked down at her hands and then flexed them open. She smiled at Sam and then him, again with that fake smile. "I assume you guys are heading out now? Some other city or town to save? Some other nightmare to kill?"

 _Oh._

Dean looked at his brother and took a breath. "Yeah, we've read some pretty weird reports taking place in upstate New York. Gotta check it out." Sam said and let out his own breath. Sam was probably feeling the same thing. How nice it was to work with a team, have a home, people who cared.

Shit was getting a little too serious, so Dean did what he always did. He said something stupid. "Plus, I'm starving. When do you people eat?"

That got a small laugh out of Diggle and only small smiles from Oliver and Felicity. "Don't listen to him. He's always hungry," Sam said and walked over to Felicity and gave her a hug. His huge frame enveloped her tiny one. "I'm going to be calling you. And you've obviously got my number if you ever need anything."

She laughed and said, "Spoilers."

Then Sam walked over and shook hands with Oliver and Diggle near the stairs. Dean didn't listen to their conversation, he just walked up to Felicity. Her eyes watched him approach. Dean reached her, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and then whispered in her ear, "Call me when you get sick of waiting for him." Half joking, yet totally willing if Oliver was stupid enough not to give in to her.

"Why, so I can get my one night with you before you skip out on me, like that girl from craigslist?" Felicity joked, and then sobered up before saying, "You'd forget me the second you got me Dean Winchester." Dean's smile fell at that. She looked down and scuffed her foot on the ground before looking back up with that damn fake smile. "I fear I'm easily forgettable." He didn't miss her glance over to Oliver.

"Hey, now," He said and looked at her face. Her damn cute button nose, clear blue eyes behind her nerd glasses and that mouth. That mouth he'd wanted to kiss since she opened it after he killed that first vampire. Even dressed down, as she was, in jeans and normal shoes, Felicity was still something. "I could never forget you Felicity Smoak. Ever. And Oliver," Dean turned his head and found Oliver pretending to not look at the two of them. "He just needs the right motivation."

He looked back down at Felicity and made a decision, he grabbed her chin gently and kissed her for real. A deep, real, damn good kiss. A kiss that he really wanted to go on. But he broke it and looked her in the eyes. She blinked up at him in surprise and yeah - with a little lust. He pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear and said, "You know how to reach me. You call if something that goes bump comes into Starling again." She nodded and he hoped she understood.

Dean then walked over to Digg and shook his hand. "Damn good shooting tonight, man." Diggle just smiled and shook his head. Then Dean took a breath and turned to Oliver. "A girl like Felicity," he started quietly and stopped. Shook his head and looked into Oliver's eyes. "What am I saying? You know better than me. Let yourself be happy Oliver, and she sure as hell would make you happy. If you don't, you better get used to seeing that happen," Dean said referring to the kiss. He turned and started to the stairs.

"Dean," Oliver said and he reluctantly turned back, almost expecting a punch in the jaw. But instead Oliver was standing with his hand outstretched, waiting for a handshake. "Thank you."

He grasped Oliver's hand and said, "Anytime."

With one last smile at the three, he made his way up the stairs with Sammy.

* * *

They had only been driving for three minutes when Sam leaned over and turned down the radio's volume. "You know Dean, you should take you own advice some time," Sam said looking out the window, watching the city lights go by. "About letting yourself be happy? Hell, even I need that."

 _Of course Sam had overheard his talk with Oliver._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean said under his breath and then reached over and turned the volume back up. _Cherry Pie's_ famous opening riff came on through the speakers and Dean smiled.

* * *

 _Alright Gang! I guess I can let you know that I am a total Olicity Shipper. But I also think that Oliver can be stupid sometimes and needed to be reminded of what's right in front of him. Dean was the perfect reminder. Plus, he's Dean freakin' Winchester, so how could Felicity not fall for him a little? So if write another story within their new little world, I might explore Dean/Felicity more, but I think the end game will always be Olicity._

 _Any-hoo, after re-reading all the chapters myself, I found mistakes, some tiny inconsistencies and what not, but that's what I get for trying to get the whole story out ASAP. But I hope you enjoyed it, and seriously, let me know what you guys think!_

 _And check out my other stories! A quarter of the way through this one I had to stop and write some one-shots about Felicity and Charlie Bradbury (my two favorites), give them some love!_

 _As always, Nerd On!_


End file.
